


Valentine's Morning

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [95]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Artoo's yapping woke Ian early on Valentine's morning. He'd just made love to Quinn a couple of hours ago, and it had apparently carried over into his dream. He grinned, despite the interruption. Quinn had been doing something clever with his tongue to his... Oh, why did his dreams have to fade into the winter air?  
  
Delighted that the Princeton conference had ended in time for them to be back in their own bed for the holiday, he burrowed closer to Quinn and tried to go back to sleep. Knowing his husband, he'd need all his stamina when he awoke.  
  
The next time he awakened, Ian felt Quinn's tongue on him in actuality. He was lapping at a little tuft of hair by his right nipple. "Mmmm. Happy Valentine's Day, love."  
  
Blue eyes rose to kiss Ian, then soft lips followed. "Happy Valentine's Day, lad." Quinn started lapping at Ian's lips with the same little licks he'd used on his husband's chest. "We don't have to be at school for another two hours. How 'bout another go?"  
  
Ian answered by opening his mouth to Quinn's inquisitive tongue. He tasted salt from his own chest mixed with Quinn's flavor, and pulled Quinn on top of him with a groan. Already hard, he needed Quinn to feel it.  
  
Quinn loved it when Ian had to have him. Careful not to put pressure on Ian's right shoulder, tender from his still-rings session yesterday, he aligned their shafts and proceeded to drive Ian into the mattress. Elbows taking his weight, fingers heavy over copper hair, he ran his tongue along a forehead crease, grinning ferally at the tremors underneath him. He stopped at Ian's ear, whispering, "Steady, laddie, steady. Not half done with you yet."  
  
Ian groaned his answer. He tilted his head up, needing Quinn's kisses urgently. And Quinn gave them to him, his unique blend of strength and gentleness infusing every one.  
  
Flipping a laughing Quinn over with an advanced aikido move, Ian reached back and found that he was still ready for him after their loving earlier that morning. Smiling into Quinn's eyes, he gripped himself eagerly, spreading moisture from tip to root. He pressed a kiss to Quinn's ticklish stomach, then slowly pushed inside his husband, relishing each gasp and groan along the way. His lashes fluttered as he inched his way in, all his concentration set on becoming cocooned within his husband.  
  
A growl from Quinn let Ian know that he was impatient for his thrusts to begin. Ian chuckled. "Yes, Master," he murmured into his chest, kissing it in time with his thrusting. He ached to touch Quinn's face, but needed his hands on the mattress for balance.  
  
"Ian!" Quinn's guttural cry made him impossibly harder, and the pounding began in earnest. Panting filled the room as speech became a lost art.  
  
Quinn grunted his way to orgasm, tightening around Ian as he came with him. His arms tightened, too, in a fruitless attempt to freeze the moment.  
  
Ian's eyes were wet, his chest and stomach wet with a blend of sweat and semen, his shaft wet and slipping out all too quickly. Perfect.  
  
And Quinn was just as wet himself. He waited to get his wind back before saying, "Your gifts get better 'n better, laddie mine."  
  
Ian's silly grin was contagious. "Just like yours, love."  
  
A little bit o' heaven, just like their first Valentine's Day as newlyweds. 


End file.
